Profession
Your character can acquire a profession. Having a profession allows you to obtain raw materials from different sources, including some that are highly valued. You will obtain extra carryable wieght (pods) per level gain on your profession, and a big bonus at level 100. Available Professions For an in-game introduction to most professions, visit the "Job Information Center" at (1,-20) in Astrub. The professions are divided in 4 groups: ; Gathering : : This group of professions is focused on obtaining raw materials, by gathering resources from the world. They have some crafting recipes but are generally intended to provide raw materials for the crafting professions. :The professions in this group are: Alchemist, Farmer, Fisherman, Hunter, Lumberjack, and Miner. ; Crafting : : It is recommended that these be the second or third profession obtained, after having a related gathering profession. These profession's experience is obtained only by crafting raw or semi refined materials. Equipment crafters can also use Signature Runes to sign their work and, with time, get recognition. : Professions that depend more on materials of a gathering profession are: Baker, Butcher, Fishmonger : Professions that depend on a variety of materials are: Jeweller, Shoemaker, Tailor, Handyman : Professions that depend more on wood materials (carvers) are: Bow carver, Staff carver, Wand carver : Professions that depend more on ores materials (smiths) are: Axe smith, Dagger smith, Hammer smith, Shovel smith, Sword smith, Shield smith ; Specializations : : Once you reach level 65 in certain crafting profession ( Axe / Bow / Dagger / Jeweler / Hammer / Shoemaker / Shovel / Staff / Sword / Tailor / Wand ) you can get a specialization related to that profession. The specialize profession goes in one of the three slots to the right of the main profession slots. : The details of the specializations can be found at Forgemage. ; Other : : These are not real professions, but as they follow certain similarities with the other professions they have been put here: :* Basic, simple crafting and gathering activities that anyone can do (no profession slot is used). :* Breeder, gathering (catching) Dragoturkeys and crafting (breeding) them into mounts. But even though being a Breeder involves a lot of work and time, no profession slot is used in becoming a Breeder so it isn't classified as a profession. (In fact it seems more of an advancement on the duties associated with taking care of pets.) :* There is also evidence scattered across the game, in the community page and in the code of other professions of a group of abandoned professions, professions that the Dofus developers apparently began to create and then gave up on. Examples include Gold Prospector, Pick Smith, Scythe Smith and Brewer. Since the evidence for these professions has been around for a while, it seems unlikely that they will be introduced into the game. General Mechanics ; Learning : :In order to learn a profession you must go through an initiation process that you must complete, in order to have the profession added to one of your profession slots and to acquire the profession's tool. It is not a complex process, you just need to know where to start. The "Job Information Center" can be the starting place for any profession, or you can visit the profession's article in this wiki (see links above). :There are 6 profession slots 3 are for gathering or crafting professions and 3 are for specialization professions. :Each profession you acquire will use one of your 3 profession slots. You can't add a second profession until your first profession is at least level 30, and you can't add a third profession until your second one is also at least level 30. ; Maximum Job Level : :The maximum level of a profession is 100. While you can continue to gain Job Experience, no further bonuses or recipes are gained past level 100. :The maximum usable level for non-subscribers (F2P) is 30. Non-subscribers cannot advance in professions past level 30. Former subscribers with a profession level of 31 or higher are treated as only being level 30. If they re-subscribe, the limit will be removed. :Note: Profession experience does NOT accumulate after level 30 for F2P players. After becoming P2P experience will still be at the start of level 30 (19,243 job experience points) ; Job Bonus : :At every profession level the character gains a five (5) pod carrying bonus. At profession level 100, the character gains an additional one thousand (1000) pod carrying bonus giving a total of one thousand five hundred (1500) pod carrying bonus total. This bonus does not enhance strength stats. ; Forgetting : :If you want to forget a specific profession, just drink the appropriate job loss potion and you will forget the profession entirely. When you forget a profession, you will lose all job bonuses you may have gained (extra pods). If you decide to relearn the profession later, you will start at level 1. Crafting Most professions can craft or otherwise create items according to recipes, and gain Job Experience from crafting. ; Job Recipes : :At profession level 1, recipes can have up to 2 ingredients. This increases to 3 at level 10, 4 at level 20, and then +1 every 20 levels. Note that not all professions have recipes with a high number of ingredients. Higher level also increases success rate. Success rate usually starts at either 50% (requires confirmation see talk page) and increases per level so it becomes 99% at level 100, in a linear progression. : :Not all professions follow this exactly. E.g. polishing (miner) is unlocked at level 40 and never goes beyond 2 slots, and shell (farmer) has a fixed success rate of 100%. ; Signing crafts : :When a player reaches level 100 in a profession, a 9th slot is added. This does not mean that there is nine-slot recipes, but rather that crafters can sign their crafts by adding a Signature Rune to the recipe the are about to combine. This is a way to promote one's skills and attract other players to look for that specific player to craft an item. Even when good stats on a signed craft are not indication that the crafter is more gifted of more lucky that others of the same level, players tend to go for professionals who have crafted an item with extraordinarily high stats. ; Cooperation Mode : :To activate this function one must go to its profession window in the ''Option tab and choose Activate. :Cooperation mode allows a person to work with a crafter to make an item: :* A customer has to contact a crafter (normally by using the profession books) who is set as "available to craft" and that is near their profession's workbench. :* Click on this crafter, and select the option that asks for them to make a craft for you. :* An interface a bit like the exchange interface will come up. This will allow the customer to put the materials for the craft into the workbench and there is a display of the the item that will appear from those materials (like normal craft). :* Through the Payment tab the customer and the crafter can agree on a payment (money or items) for the crafting and there is an additional option for an extra tip in case of a successful craft. :* When both click the craft button, the crafting will begin. If the craft is successful, it will go into the customers inventory immediately, and the crafter will automatically receive their payment. If the craft fails, the customer will lose the materials, will not receive the item, and the crafter will receive their payment but not their additional tip. Experience Crafting gives profession experience according to the number of different ingredients, that is how many slots are used. And it has some rules : # You can only gain experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots, or 1, 2, or 3 slots less than your current maximum slots. # You gain more experience from recipes/crafts that use your current maximum slots or 1 slot less than your current maximum slots. # Recipes/Crafts that use 2 or 3 slots less than your current maximum will have a 99% success probability, but will yield less experience than those that use more slots. # Smithmagic (specializations aka Forgemage) professions gain job experience in a different way--see Forgemage page for more information. Example: A craftsman between level 60 and 79 (able to make 6 slot recipes) will gain experience from his 3, 4, 5, and 6 slot recipes and will no longer gain experience from 1 and 2 slot recipes. He will gain more experience from his 5 and 6 slot recipes than from his 3 and 4 slot recipes. The same craftsman will have a 99% success probability when making 1, 2, 3 and 4 slot recipes All this information it appears in game in the recipe tag coded with colors * Recipes that no longer allow you gain experience are displayed in grey. * Recipes that allow you gain experience and with a 99% success probability are displayed in green. * Recipes that allow you gain experience and with a normal (not 99%) success probability are displayed in red. 8 slot items can only be made at level 100, at which point you don't need any more exp, but crafting still gives 1000 experience. Note : The table considers experience lost on level ups. E.g. if you use a 2-slots recipe and need 5 exp for a level up, you will only receive 6 exp instead of 10. The values are exactly what you need to have just enough materials for the actual crafting (since you only use one slot number just in an entire range). Level 30 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn a new profession. Level 65 does not give any slot, but it is the limit to reach in order to learn the corresponding magical specialisation. *